Teneniel Djo
Teneniel Djo era una miembro del Clan de la Montaña Cantante de las Brujas de Dathomir que eventualmente se convirtió en la Reina Madre del Consorcio de Hapes. Criada por su abuela Augwynne Djo después de la muerte de su madre Allaya, Teneniel podía usar el Hechizo de Tormenta. Después de vivir en un semi exilio en el desierto mientras seguía sus sueños y buscaba un esposo para secuestrar, ella se encontró con Luke Skywalker e Isolder, con quien finalmente se casó. Después de que la madre de Isolder Ta'a Chume abdicó como Reina Madre, Teneniel e Isolder reinaron sobre el consorcio de Hapes por aproximadamente 17 años. Durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, Teneniel sufrió un legrado inducido por la Fuerza que la dejó semi catatónica y vulnerable a los ataques de los muchos que la consideraban no apta para gobernar. En el 27 DBY, un intento de matar a Teneniel iniciado por Ta'a Chume fue ejecutado con éxito, y su hija Tenel Ka la sucedió con éxito. Biografía Vida temprana Teneniel Djo nació en el Clan de la Montaña Cantante de las Brujas de Dathomir, del cual su madre Allaya Djo era la líder guerrera. Cuando Teneniel aún era joven Allaya murió en batalla, y Teneniel fue criada por su abuela Augwynne Djo, la líder del clan. Augwynne le enseñó a Teneniel los preceptos básicos de la Magia Allyana, y eventualmente Teneniel logró dominar la habilidad llamada Hechizo de Tormenta. Esta habilidad causaba masivas tormentas o leves brisas, dependiendo en cómo se usaba.Cracken's Threat Dossier Cuando Teneniel tenía unos 16 años, ella descubrió a dos de sus hermanas Iniciadas usando hechizos del prohibido Libro de las Sombras. Airada con sus compañeras Iniciadas por tratar de aprender los Hechizos Oscuros, ella las atacó con el Hechizo de Tormenta. Aunque ellas sobrevivieron, Teneniel fue sentenciada a cuatro años de exilio en el desierto para que expiara su ira. Su exilio no era un destierro total, pues se le permitía volver para visitar el clan, aunque no más de una semana por vez. Durante sus muchos años de exilio ella llegó al lugar donde se estrelló el Chu'unthor, y trató muchas veces de muchas formas de meterse a la antigua nave. Después de que una visión le reveló que encontraría un esposo en ese lugar, ella se refugio cerca y esperó. El incidente Hapes/Dathomir En el 8 DBY, mientras cuidaba un jardín que tenía a poca distancia, Teneniel sintió un disturbio cerca del Chu'unthor. Cuando ella fue a revisar se encontró con Luke Skywalker y el Príncipe Isolder de Hapes, que habían llegado a Dathomir para buscar a Han Solo y Leia Organa.. Ella debidamente capturó a ambos hombres como esposos potenciales, y aunque consideraba más atractivo a Isolder, le atrajo que Luke, un “simple hombre”, pudiera lanzar hechizos sin usar palabras y lo consideró un preciado botín. Después de que los dos hombres le explicaron su situación a Teneniel, ella aceptó llevarlos a ver a su abuela en la aldea de la Montaña Cantante. thumb|left|Teneniel Djo. Durante el viaje a su aldea ella y Luke fueron atacados por la Hermana de la Noche Ocheron. Los rayos de la Fuerza de Ocheron casi mataron a Teneniel, aunque Luke la salvó cuando decapitó a Ocheron y sanó sus heridas. Ya que Luke había salvado la vida de Teneniel, ella ya no podía reclamarlo como su esposo, como dictaba la tradición dathomiri. Después de regresar a la aldea del Clan de la Montaña Cantante con Isolder y Luke, ella fue recibida por su abuela Augwynne. Después de presentar a Luke e Isolder al clan, Teneniel reclamó a Isolder como su esposo en frente de toda la aldea, atontándolo. Leia Organa (que junto con Han Solo era huésped de los aldeanos) ofreció a comprárselo a Teneniel, mas ésta dijo que aún no estaba en venta. Poco después, y ya que las otras hermanas del clan lo reclamarían si ella lo liberaba inmediatamente, Teneniel liberó a Isolder aunque no usó esa palabra. El Halcón Milenario, la nave de Han, era una nave funcional que querían las Hermanas de la noche pues planeaban usarla para escapar de Dathomir. Para impedirlo, Isolder, Teneniel, Leia, Han, Chewbacca y Luke buscaron a Barukka, una antigua Hermana de la Noche y la tía de Teneniel, para conseguir información de cómo infiltrarse en la Prisión Imperial controlada por las Hermanas de la Noche para encontrar partes para reparar la nave y dejar Dathomir. Después de que la media demente Barukka se los dijo, el grupo infiltró la prisión Imperial. Después de encontrar una nave adecuada para robarle las partes, el grupo fue atacado por Hermanas de la Noche, y Baritha casi mató a Teneniel. Después de que Luke la salvara, Teneniel sucumbió ante su enojo contra Gethzerion y las Hermanas de la Noche y desató el Hechizo de Tormenta. Luke la detuvo antes de que matara a las Hermanas de la Noche, y el grupo escapó de la prisión. La Batalla de Dathomir había comenzado cuando el grupo volvió a la aldea del clan de la Montaña Cantante. Durante la batalla Teneniel usó de nuevo el Hechizo de Tormenta, y esta vez sí mató a sus oponentes. Como efecto secundario de desatar sus poderes con ira, a ella se le rompió una vena en la cara, algo característico de una Hermana de la Noche. En un esfuerzo por expiar su ira, Teneniel dio parte de su fuerza vital a una Hermana de la Noche gravemente herida. Después del fin de la Batalla de Dathomir los nueve clanes de las Brujas de Dathomir se reunieron en la aldea del clan de la Montaña Cantante para un banquete de celebración. Durante el clímax de la celebración, Teneniel se convirtió en la Princesa de Dathomir de facto después de que Han Solo le dio la propiedad de Dathomir (que había ganado en un juego de sabacc) a su abuela Augwynne. Isolder entonces anunció su intención de casarse con Teneniel, de quien se había enamorado. La madre de Isolder Ta'a Chume protestó la unión, pero Teneniel la amenazó usando la Fuerza, y la vieja mujer permitió el matrimonio. Reina Madre Alrededor de la época en que nació su hija Tenel Ka en el 10 DBY, Teneniel se convirtió en la Reina Madre del Consorcio de Hapes cuando Ta'a Chume abdicó. Como Reina Madre, Teneniel mantuvo al Consorcio de Hapes mayormente alejado de la política galáctica, y consistentemente rechazaba cualquiera ayuda o consejo de Ta'a Chume.Dark Journey También por esta época, debido al estado de Teneniel como princesa de Dathomir, Dathomir fue proclamado no oficialmente el planeta miembro número 64 del Consorcio de Hapes. Isolder y Teneniel a menudo tenían sus desacuerdos sobre cómo debía ser criada Tenel Ka. Isolder deseaba que fuera criada como una típica princesa Hapana, pero Teneniel insistía en que a Tenel Ka debería permitírsele escoger su propio camino. Sin embargo, ambos coincidían en que Tenel Ka iba a ser matriculada en el Praxeum Jedi de Luke Skywalker en Yavin 4 tan pronto como tuviera la edad para hacerlo.The New Essential Guide to Characters En el 22 DBY Teneniel fue en una misión diplomática a otro sistema con Isolder para negociar acuerdos comerciales. Ta'a Chume, como parte de su plan para recuperar el trono Hapano, hizo que su lacayo Yfra plantara asesinos en su comitiva para matarlos a ambos. Isolder y Teneniel escaparon del atentado y volvieron a Hapes, sólo para encontrar que Tenel Ka había perdido parte de su brazo en un accidente con sables de luz. Teneniel apoyó el deseo de Tenel Ka de no usar un brazo prostético, y la animó a continuar en el Praxeum si eso era lo que quería.Young Jedi Knights: Lightsabers Dos años después, Teneniel, Isolder y Augwynne atendieron la ceremonia en la que Tenel Ka se convirtió en una Caballero Jedi.Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef Con Tenel Ka optando por el camino de Caballero Jedi y esencialmente descartando su estatus como la heredera del Consorcio de Hapes, la cuestión de la sucesión se convirtió en un tema delicado entre Isolder y Teneniel, presionando su matrimonio. Para resolverlo, concibieron otro niño para ser su heredero cerca del inicio de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong. La Guerra Yuuzhan Vong Durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, Leia Organa Solo fue a Hapes para buscar la ayuda del Consorcio y su armada contra los invasores. Después de escuchar el discurso de Organa Solo, Teneniel le dijo a todos los representantes planetarios para votar sobre aliarse o no con la Nueva República en su lucha. El resultado fue un empate, y el voto decisivo se disputó en un duelo de honor entre Beed Thane e Isolder. Cuando Isolder obtuvo la victoria, la Armada fue enviada a Fondor para participar en la batalla consiguiente. thumb|150px|Las consecuencias de la [[Primera Batalla de Fondor (Guerra Yuuzhan Vong)|Batalla de Fondor Teneniel Djo entró a un estado de catatonia.]] Sin embargo, ocurrió una tragedia cuando un disparo de la Estación Centerpoint aniquiló a la mayoría de la flota Hapana. Debido a la reacción en la Fuerza que sufrió por todas esas muertes, Teneniel abortó a su heredero y entró a un estado semi catatónico. Poco tiempo después ella decretño que Hapes daría la bienvenida a los refugiados de los planetas que los yuuzhan vong habían conquistado. Esta probó ser una movida imprudente, pues ahora Hapes, con su armada aún debilitada tras la Batalla de Fondor, un blanco para los yuuzhan vong. Ta'a Chume, que nunca tuvo una buena relación con su nuera, decidió que la catatonia de Teneniel era un obstáculo para los Hapanos y formuló un plan para reemplazarla con Jaina Solo, quien Ta'a Chume consideraba podía ser controlada. Ella le rogó a isolder que se divorciara de Teneniel y se casara con Jaina, o ella volvería al trono. Aunque Isolder le prometió que lo pensaría, Ta'a Chume formó una relación secreta con los Ni'Korish para matar Teneniel, mas sus tramas constantemente fallaban. Para el 27 DBY el matrimonio de Isolder y Teneniel estaba a punto de colapsar, y se hablaba de que Teneniel volvería a Dathomir. Poco después que Tenel Ka y el resto de equipo de ataque de Myrkr se retiraron a Hapes, Tenel Ka visitó a su madre para darle sus respetos. Teneniel sabía que ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo en el trono, y le dio a su hija un anillo de esmeraldas, con las instrucciones expresas de que la siguiente Reina Madre debía recibirlo. Tenel Ka tomó el anillo y le prometió a su madre que haría lo que le pidió. Poco después Leia Organa Solo visitó a Teneniel y se quedó boquiabierta con su condición física y mental. En su único momento semi coherente, Teneniel asumió que Isolder había elegido a Leia como su nueva novia y le dijo que Tenel Ka tenía el anillo. No sabiendo de lo que Teneniel estaba hablando, Leia le siguió la corriente hasta que Teneniel se sentó al lado de la ventana de su habitación y dejó de responder. Ta'a Chume, viendo un camino fácil para deshacerse de su odiada nuera, arregló que los Ni'Korish envenenaran a Teneniel para que Jaina la reemplazara. Poco antes de la Batalla de Hapes el plan fue ejecutado exitosamente, y Teneniel murió. Sin embargo, el plan de Ta'a Chume de poner a Jaina en el trono no funcionó, pues Tenel Ka, ante la sorpresa de todos, tomó la corona de su madre. El anillo que Teneniel le dio a su hija era en realidad un holochip que contenía la ubicación de una reconstruida flota Hapana, comisionada por Teneniel para reemplazar la flota perdida en Fondor. Tenel Ka puso a esta flota al mando de Jagged Fel, y los Hapanos rechazaron exitosamente a los invasores. Personalidad y rasgos Al crecer en una ladea dominada por mujeres usuarias de la Fuerza, Teneniel fue entrenada en la versión dathomiri de la Fuerza por su abuela. Aunque sabía un gran número de hechizos, ella mostró un talento particular por el Hechizo de Tormenta. Ella también fue entrenada en combate físico, y disfrutaba escalar montañas como pasatiempo. Teneniel era compasiva, como se mostró cuando ella secretamente le dio a Isolder su libertad para evitar que las otras hermanas del clan lo reclamaran. Ella también podía ser persistente, como cuando ella tercamente trató de que Luke Skywalker se convirtiera en su pareja incluso después de que ella ya no podía reclamarlo porque él le había salvado la vida. Ella no dudaba en usar la Fuerza para hacer un punto, como cuando destruyó los blásters de los guardaespaldas de Ta'a Chume antes de que le pudieran disparar por amenazar a la Reina Madre. Rápida para el enojo, ella desató el Hechizo de Tormenta por lo menos tres veces con ira, y la última vez se le rompió una vena en la cara, algo característico de una Hermana de la Noche. En un esfuerzo por expiar su mal uso de su don de nuevo, ella le dio parte de su fuerza vital a una Hermana de la Noche, que fue herida por el escape del Halcón Milenario en fuga. Teneniel también usó la Fuerza para hacer que el escape fluyera alrededor de ella y del herido Isolder. Después de la Batalla de Fondor Teneniel se convirtió en una cáscara de lo que alguna vez fue. Se sentaba sola en su habitación por largo tiempo, olvidaba la mayoría de sus deberes como Reina Madre y no ofrecía resistencia a los planes de Ta'a Chume. Sin embargo, fue lo bastante sensata como para ordenar la construcción de una nueva flota Hapana para contrarrestar la amenaza de los yuuzhan vong. Entre bastidores Origen Teneniel Djo fue creada por Dave Wolverton y apareció por primera vez en la novela El Cortejo de la Princesa Leia. Nombre de su madre Existe una discrepancia sobre el nombre de la madre de Teneniel. La Star Wars Encyclopedia la llama Allaya Djo, mientras que Cracken's Threat Dossier implica que el nombre de su madre puede ser Kara'Teel. En la novela El Cortejo de la Princesa Leia su madre no tiene nombre. Este artículo siguió a la Star Wars Encyclopedia. Hechizo de Tormenta La habilidad de Teneniel de “Hechizo de Tormenta” fue descrita como “Tormenta de la Fuerza” en El Cortejo de la Princesa Leia, aunque no tiene relación con el poder de la Fuerza del mismo nombre. Su habilidad es más afín con el poder Remolino de la Fuerza. El término “Hechizo de Tormenta” viene de su biografía en Cracken's Threat Dossier. Ascenso La fecha exacta de la abdicación de Ta'a Chume y el ascenso de Teneniel al trono se desconoce; en este artículo se conjetura basada en la novela Dark Journey y en The New Essential Chronology. Apariciones *''El Cortejo de la Princesa Leia'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Nightsaber'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Lightsabers'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Fury'' Fuentes *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Cracken's Threat Dossier'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' Notas y referencias Véase también *Casa Real Hapana Categoría:Dathomiri Categoría:Individuos femeninos Categoría:Hapanos Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Individuos de la Nueva República Categoría:Realeza